1. Field of the Invention
The invention generally relates to enhancing electrical discharge. More specifically, the invention relates to selecting electrode geometries such that electric discharges from the electrode in a desired manner.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
An electrode is an electrically conductive device that is often used to deliver or receive electricity. One example of an electrode is a rounded metallic electrode configured with a Tesla coil. Such a rounded electrode is typically charged with electrical energy by the Tesla coil. The rounded electrode may maintain the electrical energy until there is an electrical breakdown in the gas surrounding the electrode. For example, when the electric potential between the rounded electrode and another point of conduction is high enough, the gas between the electrode and the point of conduction dielectrically breaks down and electric current conducts from the electrode to the other point of conduction. Dielectric breakdown of gas is well known to those skilled in the art.
Typically, the rounded electrode of a Tesla coil discharges electrical energy in a substantially random manner. For example, the electrical charge maintained by a rounded electrode may be fairly uniform. Uniform electrical charge densities have uniform electric fields, or “E fields”, with no tendency to discharge in any particular direction. Accordingly, the electrical discharge may be substantially uncontrollable, or random.